Kalah Taruhan
by Fanlady
Summary: Taufan kalah taruhan dengan Fang dan Gopal, dan mereka memintanya melakukan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka. /Taufan x Yaya. High school!AU. One-shot.


" **Kalah Taruhan"**

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by Fanlady

Disclaimer : **BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

Warning (s) : AU. High school!AU. **Taufan x Yaya**. OOC. Bahasa dialog non-baku.

* * *

"Taufan."

Taufan mendongak dari buku latihan matematika milik Halilintar yang sedang disalinnya. Gopal dan Fang sudah berdiri di depannya, menyeringai lebar dengan ekspresi menyebalkan.

"Apa?" tanya Taufan. "Kalian ke kantin duluan saja. Aku mau salin PR dulu, mumpung di _pinjemin_ buku sama Hali."

"Hah? Tumben Hali mau pinjemin buku PR-nya padamu?" seringai Gopal berubah menjadi ekspresi heran. Dia membalik buku yang tengah disalin Taufan dan melihat nama di depannya. BoBoiBoy Halilintar. " _Whoa_ , beneran buku Hali!"

"Hali lagi kesambet kuntilanak pohon pisang di belakang, kayaknya. Tadi langsung _minjemin_ waktu aku minta," Taufan terkekeh senang. Ia menarik kembali buku dari tangan Gopal, dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda.

"Hei, kau tidak pura-pura lupa janjimu kemarin, kan?" Fang menyilangkan lengan di dada dan memandang Taufan dengan alis berkerut.

"Hah? Janji apaan?" Taufan menengadah bingung.

"Kemarin kau kalah taruhan. Jadi hari ini kau harus menuruti apa yang aku dan Gopal suruh," kata Fang dengan senyum kemenangan.

" _Eleh_ , janji itu doang?" Taufan memutar bola mata malas. "Iya, iya, nanti aku kerjain. Kalian bilang aja aku harus ngapain."

"Sekarang dong, Taufan. mumpung lagi jam istirahat!" desak Gopal.

"Tapi PR-ku belum selesai! Habis istirahat nanti, 'kan, dikumpulin!"

"Ah, kau 'kan sudah biasa dihukum karena tidak buat PR. Nggak usah sok jadi murid teladan, deh. Kau tidak cocok dengan karakter begitu."

Taufan mencibir, tapi tak bisa membantah lebih jauh. Lagipula ia memang sebenarnya malas mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah ini, sih. Biar saja nanti dapat hukuman membersihkan halaman belakang seperti biasa. Lumayan, bisa sekalian ngecengin cewek-cewek yang lagi latihan pemandu sorak di lapangan.

"Oke, jadi kalian mau aku melakukan apa?" Taufan emncampakkan buku latihan miliknya dan juga Halilintar ke laci meja, lalu menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya.

Gopal dan Fang saling pandang dan mengedipkan mata, membuat Taufan meringis geli sekaligus penasaran.

"Gampang, kok." Gopal akhirnya berbalik kembali menghadapi Taufan setelah acara kedip-kedipan dengan Fang selesai. "Kami cuma akan memintamu _nembak_ cewek."

"Ah, cuma itu aja?" cibir Taufan meremehkan. "Yah, aku memang udah lama nggak _nembak_ cewek, sih. Lumayan, bisa dapat pacar baru," lanjutnya santai. "Jadi, cewek beruntung mana yang akan dapat kesempatan menerima pernyataan cinta seorang BoBoiBoy Taufan hari ini?"

Fang dan Gopal kembali menyeringai dengan tatapan memicing ala iblis baru merangkak naik dari jurang neraka.

"Yaya Yah," ucap keduanya serempak.

.

.

.

Taufan mengintip dari balik pilar yang membatasi koridor kelas dengan kantin. Kedua sahabatnya mengekor tepat di balik punggungnya. Ketiga pasang mata itu mengawasi tanpa berkedip sekumpulan gadis yang tengah duduk makan siang bersama di salah satu meja kantin. Gadis berhijab merah muda, Yaya, kelihatan mencolok sekali duduk di tengah mereka.

"Nah, ayo, ini kesempatanmu," bisik Fang. "Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Yaya di depan semua anak-anak di kantin."

"Kalian serius?" Taufan menoleh pada Fang dan Gopal. Ekspresinya tak biasa, terlihat memelas dan panik. "Yang lain aja, _deh_. Masa' kalian tega nyuruh aku _nembak_ Yaya?"

"Ya memangnya kenapa? Kau bilang bisa menaklukkan semua cewek di sekolah ini, 'kan? Masa' kau _nggak_ bisa menundukkan singa tergalak di sekolahan kita?" Gopal tertawa mengejek.

"Ya, jelas, 'kan. Dia takut diterkam duluan," Fang ikut meledek. Ia dan Gopal tertawa setan di balik punggung Taufan yang merengut jengkel.

"Aku nggak takut," cibirnya masam. "Lagian aku cukup dekat dengan Yaya, tau. Kami sering nge- _date_ di belakang sekolah—"

"Nge- _date_ apaan? Yaya 'kan selalu jadi pengawasmu tiap kali kau dapat hukuman dari guru."

"Nah, itu dia!" Taufan menjentikkan jari dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Benih-benih cinta kami tumbuh di sana—"

"Benih-benih cinta, apanya," Fang menjitak kepala Taufan. "Kalau kau memang percaya diri begitu, langsung _tembak_ saja dia. Bukan masalah, 'kan?"

"Iya, sih ..." Taufan menggaruk pipi ragu. Ia melirik Yaya yang tampak asik menikmati santap siang sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. "Tapi ..."

"Jangan bilang kau takut? Takut ditolak, huh?" Fang menyeringai mengejek.

"Ha! Akhirnya tiba juga hari di mana kau akan merasakan penolakan dari cewek!" Gopal tertawa keras dan ber- _high-five_ ria dengan Fang. Taufan semakin memberengut kesal melihat keduanya.

"Aku _nggak_ takut," ujarnya. "Sudah kubilang _nggak_ akan ada cewek yang bisa menolakku, 'kan? Kalian _nggak_ percaya?"

"Ya kalau begitu, buktikan. Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Yaya, dan buat dia menerimamu," tukas Fang.

"Yap! Dan kau harus diterima! Kalau _nggak_ , kau harus mentraktir kami makan di kantin selama setahun penuh!" seru Gopal riang.

"Hei, itu nggak adil!" protes Taufan segera. "Masa' aku harus traktir kalian selama setahun? Nanti uang jajanku bisa ludes!"

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes. Cepat, laksanakan hukumanmu dan kembali ke sini." Fang mendorong punggung Taufan. "Aku sudah nggak sabar melihat wajah kalahmu saat Yaya menolakmu nanti. Ha!"

"Huh, aku _nggak_ bakal ditolak. Lihat aja," Taufan berujar angkuh. "Nanti kalau aku diterima, kalian yang harus traktir aku makan, ya? Seumur hidup, bukan cuma setahun!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja." Fang dan Gopal melambai tak acuh sementara Taufan berjalan dengan langkah tegap ke arah kantin.

.

.

.

"Yaya."

Sendok Yaya bergetar di mangkuk baksonya yang sudah hampir kosong, saat mendadak saja meja tempatnya duduk digebrak pelan. Gadis itu mengangkat kepala, dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Taufan yang berjarak kurang dari 30 sentimeter darinya. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini?

"Apa?" tanya Yaya galak, kesal acara makan dan istirahatnya diganggu, apalagi oleh salah satu siswa biang onar yang selalu berada di bawah pengawasannya tiap kali mendapat hukuman. Dan itu maksudnya hampir setiap hari.

Yaya tidak sadar teman-teman semejanya sudah beringsut menjauh, meninggalkan Taufan dan dirinya hanya berdua saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang bisa membuat mereka langsung diseret ke ruang kedisiplinan jika ada guru yang melihat.

Yaya acuh dengan kehadiran Taufan dan memilih mengulurkan tangan untuk menyendok kembali kuah baksonya yang tersisa, tapi lengannya mendadak saja ditahan.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Taufan tanpa basa-basi. Sepasang netra safirnya tertuju lurus pada Yaya dengan sorot paling serius yang pernah dilihatnya. "Kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Mata Yaya membulat terkejut, bukan karena pernyataan cinta Taufan yang begitu mendadak dan datang entah dari mana, tapi karena pemuda itu melakukannya di kantin yang sedang ramai. Dengan suara keras dan tegas.

Alhasil, setiap pasang mata di sana kini mengawasi keduanya dengan ingin tahu dan juga antusias. Beberapa mulai bertaruh, berapa banyak tamparan yang akan didapat Taufan saat Yaya menolaknya nanti. Ada yang bersikeras Taufan pasti akan di-smack down di tempat karena Yaya dulunya anggota klub tinju. Yang lain, kau yang lebih berbaik hati, saling berangkulan dan mengucap doa bersama agar Taufan bisa pulang dalam keadaan hidup hari ini.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" Yaya bertanya hati-hati, menarik wajahnya yang berada dalam jarak tak aman dari Taufan.

"Aku menyukaimu," ulang Taufan tenang. Ia bahkan tersenyum —menyeringai— tipis sekarang. "Kau mau, 'kan, jadi pacarku, Yaya Yah?"

Yaya menaikkan alis. Ia bertatapan lama dengan Taufan, mencoba membaca ekspresi di balik safirnya. Perlahan, Yaya bangkit dari kursinya. Seisi kantin menahan napas, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Fang dan Gopal mengawasi dari pintu kantin sambil berkomat-kamit merapal doa. Mereka menyesal telah mengorbankan sahabat terbaik mereka pada titisan ratu iblis.

"Oke."

Para siswa yang menonton dibuat tercengang dengan satu kata singkat yang baru saja terucap dari bibir Yaya.

"Aku mau jadi pacarmu, Taufan."

Senyum Taufan mengembang, terlalu lebar sampai tampak mengerikan. Yaya balas tersenyum, meski ekspresinya terlihat geli.

Seisi kantin sunyi, sebelum akhirnya meledak dalam kehebohan tak terbendung.

"EEEHHH? KENAPA DITERIMAA?"

"INI SERIUS? YAYA BARU AJA BILANG IYA? MEREKA BENERAN BAKAL PACARAN?"

"Cih, padahal aku ingin lihat Taufan kena smack-down. Biar nanti aku saja yang menghajarnya di rumah."

"Aw, uang sakuku habis gara-gara taruhan tadi. Aku tidak bisa beli es krim buat Hanna nanti ..."

"TIDAAAKK! KENAPA MEREKA PACARAAN?! HARUSNYA BULAN INI AKU YANG JADI PACAR TAUFAN!"

"UANG JAJANKU SEUMUR HIDUP LUDEES! _NOOOOO_!"

Di tengah semua kericuhan itu, Taufan meraih tangan Yaya dan menariknya pergi. Mereka menyelinap diam-diam dari kantin sementara semua orang masih membicarakan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dasar. Yang pacaran siapa, yang heboh siapa.

.

.

.

Taufan dan Yaya tiba di halaman belakang yang sepi. Mereka otomatis melangkah ke balik semak mawar di dekat pagar dan duduk di baliknya, sepenuhnya tersembunyi dari pandangan siapapun yang datang ke halaman belakang.

"Jadi ... apa-apaan yang barusan itu, Taufan?" Yaya duduk dengan lengan bersidekap dan kening berkerut, menunggu penjelasan Taufan. "Kenapa kau menembakku di depan semua orang?"

"Lho, kenapa? Kamu _nggak_ suka? Kita baru saja jadi _trending_ topik di seluruh sekolahan, lho," Taufan nyengir tanpa dosa. Yaya memutar bola mata, dan memberikan tatapan tajam agar Taufan segera menjawab. "Yah ... aku kalah taruhan dengan Gopal dan Fang. Aku bahkan sudah lupa taruhannya tentang apa—sungguh."

"Jadi karena kau kalah taruhan, mereka menyuruhmu menyatakan perasaan padaku di depan semua orang?"

"Yap, kira-kira begitu." Taufan mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar.

Yaya menghela napas panjang, tapi mau tak mau ia tersenyum geli juga mengingat keributan yang baru saja mereka timbulkan di kantin tadi. Serius, kenapa harus sampai seheboh itu sih cuma karena mereka pacaran? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan itu?

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, _sweetheart_?" goda Taufan yang sejak tadi mengawasi ekspresi Yaya. "Kau senang sekarang hubungan kita akhirnya diketahui semua orang, _hm_?"

Yaya melirik Taufan sekilas, lalu kembali memalingkan wajah. "Aku _nggak_ suka. Sudah kubilang kita harusnya pacaran diam-diam, Taufan," keluhnya.

"Ya bukan salahku, dong, kau tadi menerima pernyataan cintaku dan membuat semuanya berpikir kita pacaran," Taufan terkekeh kecil. "Ayolah, mengaku saja. Kau juga ingin mereka tau kalau kita sebenarnya memang pacaran, 'kan?"

" _Nggak_ ," Yaya mendengkus samar. "Buat apa pakai pamer segala kalau cuma pacaran? Kalau kita menikah, itu baru beda ceritanya."

"Aw, apa itu kode supaya aku segera melamarmu? Kau mau kita segera menikah, _sweetheart_?"

"Jangan bodoh. Kita masih 17 tahun, Taufan. Menikah apanya?" Yaya memutar bola mata mendengar ocehan Taufan.

"Jadi kau mau kita menikah umur berapa? 18? 19? Aku siap kapanpun untukmu, _sweetheart_."

"Siapa bilang aku mau menikah denganmu? Aku akan mencari laki-laki lain yang lebih layak untuk jadi calon suamiku di masa depan daripada _playboy_ gampangan sepertimu," cibir Yaya.

"Kau membuat hatiku hancur, Yaya," ujar Taufan dengan ekspresi terluka. "Kau tega melakukan itu setelah baru saja membuat hatiku berbunga-bunga dengan menerima pernyataan cintaku di depan seluruh siswa sekolah ini?"

Yaya mendengkus dan memilih untuk tak menanggapi ucapan Taufan. ia mencabuti rumput-rumput liar di bawah sepatunya dan melemparnya ke wajah Taufan yang terkekeh kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau baru saja menyelamatkan uang sakuku selama sebulan, Yaya. terima kasih banyak untuk itu." Taufan mengecup pipi Yaya secepat kilat, kemudian bergegas mengambil langkah seribu sebelum Yaya sempat mengamuk.

Yaya mengusap pipinya yang merah padam dan mengawasi Taufan yang berlari pergi sambil melambai ceria padanya.

"Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah nanti, _sweetheart_!" serunya. "Jangan pulang tanpa aku, ya! _Love you_!"

Taufan tersandung ujung pijakan jalan setapak dan nyaris saja tersandung, tapi berhasil menyeimbangkan diri kembali. Ia nyengir lebar, sebelum berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

"Dasar Taufan ..." Yaya menggeleng kecil seraya mengulum senyum samar. Ia menarik diri bangkit dan membersihkan bagian bawah roknya sebelum beranjak kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

fin

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ada yang kangen sama TauYa? Kalau ada, mari kita toss! Aku kangen nulis mereka (walau sebenarnya aku lagi ngerjain project fic tentang mereka juga sih /spoiler /plak), dan terutama aku kangen fluff-nya mereka hngghh. Yang mau ngebaperin TauYa, kotak PM-ku dengan senang hati selalu terbuka. Temenin aku fangirlingan mereka, plis. Aku lelah ngebaper sendiri /yh

makasih banyak yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! sampai jumpa di kesempatan berikutnya!


End file.
